RauraAuslly Rated M (Oneshots)
by Raurawesome
Summary: You have some ideas of OS ? Leave a review and I'll do it :D
1. Chapter 1

Helloooooo ! I ask you to give me some ideas of Oneshots I should Write, here are the rules :

- It has to be Raura/Auslly

- Rated M

- A one-shot

**YOU TELL ME, I CREATE.**

Thanks :D


	2. Victoria's Secret

**Heyyyyy ! Sorry for the wait but I have to work very hard, yeah University is very hard, duh. So here is the first OS recommended. So hope you'll enjoy it ! I want you to review some lemons I should do but more original ones ;D. But can you try to be more specific ? :)**

* * *

**Victoria's Secret**

We always said that you have to fulfill your dreams. That's what Austin Monica Moon did by sharing his passion for music with his girlfriend Ally Dawson. They were together for 4 years now and had begun their partnership 6 years ago.

They had been on tour together, but Ally thought she wasn't that attractive as before. They didn't have sex for a few week and she was wondering why it was happening.

One day she tried to talk to him about their sex life but every time she mentioned about it, he always has something to do or to take care of.

She was feeling lonely even if he was here next to her on the bed, sometimes he would come back from work, exhausted as ever and he would sleep without even saying goodnight to her.

His work was taking a big part in their life, because he was writing his songs at the last resort (yeah you heard right, Austin writes his song on his own) compared to Ally who was always ready

One day, Ronnie gave her a week break because he saw that something was wrong with her. Of course, Ronnie loved her a lot, she was the most talented kid he had seen and heard in his life. Sometimes he would have fights with Jimmy Starr because of some duets between Austin & Ally which were written behind their backs.

Today, Ally was meeting Trish at the club on the beach. The beach club they used to go in the past, now Trish was engaged to Dez. It was pretty surprising when she told Ally about the news and she felt kinda jealous about this, because Austin and her hadn't take the big step yet.

She saw the Latino girl sitting at a table near the restaurant and joined her, she was greeted by a big smile and a tight hug. Yeah it felt like decades since the last time they have seen each others. Ally sat in front of her best friend while she put her magazine away.

"Ally Dawson you seem to have something that bothers you, is that right?" Ally looked down and felt her cheeks heat up, shall she talk to her best friend about her 'sex life'? She knew it was quite embarrassing but she needed some help. Under this long pause, Trish's eyes bulged and her mouth formed a 'O' "Don't tell me Austin got you preggo ?!"

Ally just shook her head at Trish and she sighed in relief because they promised to each others that they will have a baby at the same time, best friends shares everything so why not pregnancy ? Trish raised an eyebrow "Austin cheated on you ?!" She stood up and slammed her palms on the table "That asshole I'm gonna kick his ass !" Ally made Trish sit and pouted, she said in an undertone "We hadn't had sex for weeks" Trish crossed her arms and brought her ears closer to her BBF, "What I didn't hear you?" Ally boiled inside and stood up, veins appearing on each side of her head in anger, "We hadn't fuck in ages !" Then several heads turned to her and she felt small then she was usually, she sat down blushing heavily under their gazes and hid her head.

Trish looked at her with a surprised look, "Really? How come ?" Ally sighed trying to avoid glances from men who seemed to be very excited, "Yeah, well because of his time at Starr Records we barely see each others, I also wondered if he was dating some girls there"

"It's kinda weird from Austin... Did something freeze him in your sex life ? Did you do something wrong?" She looked at the curly haired girl with wide eyes "Trish!" Trish put her hands up in surrender "Hey sorry I was just trying to help... Hey ! Isn't that because you are underestimating your beauty?" She looked down, maybe Trish was having a point... Maybe Austin was annoyed with her and he wanted to have real sex with skilled girls.

Trish put an hand on her best friend's seeing that she was thinking too much about pleasing Austin even if she didn't have to move her little finger to make him fall head over heels with her. Then an idea flashed into the manager's mind "Hey ! Why don't you try to seduce him with new lingerie ?" Ally looked at Trish in disbelief "My lingerie seems good to me" Trish sighed "Please Ally you won't seduce Austin with your grandma's panties" Ally slapped her on the arm when she laughed at the end of her sentence "I've got an idea, bring him to Victoria Secret, and see what will happen" she winked and looked behind her to see her ginger fiancé with her blonde best friend, well what a coincidence.

"Oh hey here they come" Trish waved at the two young men and they came to them, almost running, "Hello Trishycakes" Trish frowned at this surname, this guy has a lot of weird things. Ally looked over at Austin and she smiled shyly, he came to her, bending and kissed her softly on the lips, "Hey you, it feels like ages I hadn't kissed you" she slapped him on the shoulder "and whose fault is it?" Austin pulled a face and grabbed her hand, "Forgive me babe, can I go shopping with you?" Ally looked over at her BFF and she was smirking while nodding, avoiding Dez's questions about what was happening there. "Okay Austin, let's go, I want to visit a new shop Trish told me to go."

Ally looked at her boyfriend while they were walking into the mall of Miami, "Jimmy gave you a day off ?" He nodded "Yeah well a week off, he said that I seemed to not feel very well these days" Ally tightened the grip on their hands "Oh why?" He sighed, running a hand in his beach blond hair, "I'm so tired, I can barely make love to my girlfriend, well I mean I miss our cuddles, watching movies with you..."

Ally smiled at him, ''Yeah me too...'' An awkward silent took place now between them, this conversation threw something weird. Hopefully, they were in front of Victoria's Secret. Ally stopped suddenly because she saw the shop at the last moment, she wasn't used to go in this kind of place. But Austin didn't expect it so he almost fell. He bumped into his girlfriend, she looked at him with an embarrassed smile on her face, ''Sorry... Do you remember I told you about a new shop ?'' He nodded, ''Well, it's here'' she pointed to the building. He turned his head to know what this shop was about and that's totally surprised him. He had big eyes and his mouth was wide open. He couldn't believe she wanted to go in this kind of place. He turned his head to Ally with the same reaction. She can't help but laugh to his face.

Austin felt his jeans tighten a little, why his girl would go to this kind of place ? No that he was against it, but Victoria's Secret has a good stock of sexy underwear for God's sake ! She entered the building and Austin looked over at the girls who were waving and winking at him. He felt Ally grasp his hand and he smirked, she was so jealous and it was one of the thing he loved about her. The last time she got jealous, they had blow-minding sex, _oh gosh that was great_. He looked at his girlfriend who was checking some outfits and heading to the changing rooms with... A lot of stuff as he could see. And damn they were sexy ! He tried to get in there with her but she pushed him away with a wink. Those changing rooms were huge, they could fit 5 persons in it if they could. He sat on the bench in front of her cabin, he looked at his left to see a guy who was probably waiting for his girlfriend. And what was Austin's surprise when an old lady asked the man to come to see her outfit. The blonde singer almost threw up at this thought

He shook his head, why did Ally bring him there ? Was she trying to prove something? Usually she was going to this "shops" on her own so why now? His thoughts were cut off when she waved at him to see her outfit. He peeked in the doorway and he shouldn't have : she was flawless ! He got it : She was trying to seduce him ! And damn was it working !

"What do you think?" He stepped in then closed the door, and sat on a chair in front of her, she was blushing recovering her body with her arms and hands because he was trailing his eyes on her body. She was wearing a nightgown. A FUCKING SEXY ONE. Damn he could feel himself getting harder than before. Ally smirked and came closer to him she palmed his boner and whispered in his ear "Is that for me ?"

"Holy Shit, babe..." He gasped when she tightened her grasp on his cock, his eyes darkening when they met hers, "Do you really want me to fuck you here ?" His voice was hoarse and deep, making her shiver, never of his life he had been horny like that, she stepped back and undressed herself putting another outfit on : a dark red bra and a thong the same color. He could feel he was lacking of breathing, _could it be possible to die from desire ?_

"Close your eyes, Austin..." He looked at her with a smirk "Any surprise ?" Then he closed his eyes, trying to think about dead puppies, his grandma in sexy underwear but that wasn't enough because he knew that his girlfriend was in front of him, trying a lot of sexy clothes he knew she wouldn't wear. "You...you can open your eyes now" He opened his eyes slowly, then they bulged when he saw what she was wearing : a FUCKING garter ! And a yellow one his favorite color ! He felt he almost exploded in his pants, damn she wasn't making it easy "Alls... Damn you're killing me ! I hope you'll wear it !" She looked down, "I don't have enough money to buy it... So do you like it ?" He jumped on his feet "Yeah I fucking love it !" She was acting the fact she doesn't have money but deep inside her, she was laughing so much. She took the garter off and put her underwear and clothes on. Once they were near the checkouts, Ally looked over at her boyfriend, "Austin ?" "Yeah babe ?" "Would you mind if you go in your favorite shop ? I need to do some shopping on my own or you can wait for me in the car, I won't be long" She looked down then winked at him, he just groaned and left the shop, once she made sure he was gone, she bought her 'garter and thong' and left the shop,

Then she went into the parking and she saw Ross sitting on the bonnet waiting for her, he frowned at her bags and she hid them behind her, he couldn't see what was the name of the shop so he gave up entering the car, "What did you buy, babe ?" she looked at him as he started the engine, "You'll see later" He smiled while looking the road, leading them to their appartement. Once they got there, Austin parked the car and tried to reach the shopping bags, but Ally slapped his hand and he let out a 'Oww' she laughed and got out of the car, leaving him alone, he tried to peek once again but she was still hiding them. He exited the car too and entered the house, Ally wasn't in the kitchen nor in the living-room, and of course she had taken the bags too. He went upstairs and tried to open the door of their bedroom but it was locked. _What was she up to ? _He decided to sit, his back agaisnt the bedroom door and he waited, all of a sudden he heard the click of the door and the door opened leaving him hitting his head against the floor, he closed his eyes under the pain, letting a tear fall.

He heard his girlfriend let out a shriek as she comes to take his head, stroking where he had hit the floor. "I'm so sorry, Austin !" He opened his eyes and sat, shaking his head. He looked up and his eyes went wide : his girlfriend was wearing the yellow garter she had wore at Victoria's Secret.

"Holy... Shit" he trailed his eyes up and down her body. He could feel himself hardening minute by minute, he stood up, chancelling, coming to her. He must have hit his head very hard because his head was spinning, Ally tried to catch him but he fell on top of her on the bed, with his head buried into her cleavage. She moaned as the sudden pleasure of feeling his lips at the beginning of her breasts, "You smell good babe..." She looked at him, stroking his hair, "How are you feeling, Austin ?" He rose his head to look at her but hold his head, "I have a fucking bad headache" She pushed him on the bed to lay him on it and left the room before coming back again with what seemed to be aspirine and a glass of water,

"There you are" He looked at her and smiled, 'she would be a good mother' he thought and he took his aspirine, "Why is it happening to me ? I- I just wanted to make love to you" She shivered at his despair and kissed him "I understand Austin, I just thought you didn't love me anymore..." He rose an eyebrow "Why would you think that ?" She sighed "Because we hadn't have sex for a few days n-" He cut her off with a blow-minding kiss, as he took her by the ass make her sitting on top of him as they kept on kissing eachothers with passion, She felt one of his hand going under the yellow and she gasped, digging her fingers in his shoulders, as he entered two fingers in her, she bit her lip and she rocked against him making him whimper, she brought her hands to his pants to take them off like a madwoman thirsty for him, she could feel his erection against her core and she got it ouf of his boxers, not taking the time to take them off, she withdrew Austin's fingers off of her, and she lifted her on the top of his cock, stroking it against her folds, while pushing her thong on the side, "Hey, babe wha-what about a condom ? Yo-you are not taking the pill, right ?" She blushed under his shocked look on his face, "Wh-What about a baby, Austin ?" His shocked face turned into a lovestruck one, of course he wanted to have children with her, 22 wasn't a young age now. He just nodded and she smiled, he lifted his hips and slammed his cock in her, earning a loud moan from the two artists. She sat on him as she felt his cock hitting her deep walls, she was boucing up and down on him, gosh how much she missed the sex with him ! She looked over at him, his mouth was half-opened, sweat was beginning to slide on his forehead, his hands was on her ass while she has her hands on his chest, trying to bounce more quickly, he let out a loud groan, and she could feel he was almost there, so she brought a hand to her clit stroking it very rapidly, matching the rhythm of their thrusts, and that where they lost it.

She collapsed on his chest and he stroke her hair, feeling her folds sucking on his cock, their breathing slowing minute by minute, he looked at her and she was already asleep, he took a piece of hair out of her face and smile, they decided to have a baby and he just decided to make her the woman of his life, he would ask her to marry her one day but he didn't know how he would do it.

He took his cock out of her and she whimpered, he went to lay on the bed while taking care of her and she put her head back on his chest, he followed her in the country of dreams.

* * *

**Favorite. Follow. Review.**

**Thank you :D**


End file.
